


Mặt Trời Thiếp Ngủ

by Castiella



Series: What if we could? [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella/pseuds/Castiella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngọn đèn luôn dẫn lối Clark về nhà, nay đã biến mất giữa thinh không. Để lại cho anh một đứa con gái ghét anh, một người đồng nghiệp bỗng hóa xa lạ với anh, và cả một quá khứ đau đớn không thể sửa chữa.</p><p>"Hẳn là hắn phải có kế hoạch gì đó, hắn là hắn đang lừa gạt tất cả chúng ta," Clark Kent lặp đi lặp lại. Connor Kent khóc, Bruce Wayne giận giữ, và cô bé gái tóc đỏ mơ về ngày được ôm cha mình lần nữa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragment 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fragment' trong đây là những mảnh vụn, không thực sự là một chương nhưng có kết nối với câu truyện. Nó đóng vai trò của prologue, ngoại truyện và một vài thứ khác.
> 
> Nhân vật cực kỳ OOC. Tác giả cực kỳ cưng Lex Luthor.

**_Fragment 0.1_ **

 

 

Đây là bi kịch: Bruce Wayne không biết cách nào để có thể dịu dàng và đầy thương yêu. Tất cả những gì hắn để lại, dù không muốn, là những vết bầm trên tuyết.

 

Đây là bi kịch: Lex Luthor bất ổn. Gã đã vỡ vụn đến mức không thể hàn gắn được nữa. Những kẻ để oán trách về việc đó đã chết từ rất lâu, thế nên gã chỉ có thể oán trách chính mình.

 

***

 

“Anh có thể chết vì lũ trẻ nhà anh.” Lex thầm thì từ bên phải Bruce, hơi thở phả vào cánh tay trần của hắn.

 

“Vì Gotham. Kéo chăn lên.” Bruce bình thản đáp, mắt không rời khỏi cuốn tiểu thuyết.

 

“Không. Khi thời điểm chính xác đến, anh sẽ chết vì lũ trẻ nhà anh.” Lex nói bằng giọng chắc chắn đến mức Bruce thoáng cân nhắc việc quay qua hỏi phải chăng gã vừa nảy ra được sức mạnh nào đó mới. “Thế nhưng anh sẽ sống nếu Clark yêu cầu.”

 

“Vì công lý.” Bruce thở dài, quay qua nhìn Lex. “Kéo chăn lên và ngủ đi. Mai có buổi khám sớm.”

 

“Cũng vậy thôi.” Lex mơ màng mỉm cười. “Vậy anh có thể làm gì cho một người đàn ông sắp chết đây?”

 

 _Không chạy trốn. Cố gắng nhẹ nhàng_. Bruce nghĩ mà không nói ra. Ngay trong đầu hắn, nó đã có vẻ thật thảm hại.

 

“Ít nhất thì, một cái hôn?” Lex tiếp tục chọc ghẹo và sau một cái nhíu mày thì Bruce cúi xuống, tấm thân khổng lồ bao trùm lấy Lex, tay kéo chăn lên cho cả hai người.

 

***

 

Một tờ giấy nhắn viết vội Bruce Wayne giữ trong két sắt:

 

_‘Bruce, đêm qua tôi đã mơ về anh. Một giấc mơ hỗn độn:Căn phòng dát vàng. Khiêu vũ. Một, hai ba. Trái, phải, trái, phải phải. Tất cả đều tốt đẹp, tất cả đều được tha thứ. Nụ cười. Tiếng cười. Chúng ta cùng lúc là tất cả và không là gì cả. Đầu lưỡi anh là đường phèn là mật ngọt và với mỗi nụ hôn, một đóa hoa bừng nở. Chúng ta không còn khả năng làm tổn thương nhau nữa nhưng vẫn yêu nhau.’_

 

***

 

“Hãy để mắt tới Vivian.” Lex khẽ nói. “Cứ mặc Viv làm những điều nó muốn, nhưng đừng để con bé làm _mọi thứ_ nó muốn.”

 

Vì không thể nói gì khác, không thể nói rằng xin lỗi vì chúng ta thậm chí chẳng thể sa ngã cùng nhau, nên Bruce Wayne đã làm điều duy nhất hắn có thể làm vào lúc này: Gật đầu và bảo rằng, “Tôi hứa.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sự khởi đầu, một đám tang.

**1\. Sự khởi đầu, một đám tang.**

 

Vivian Luthor mơ về cái chết.

 

Cả tuần nay, con bé đã mơ về cái chết cả ngàn lần. Khi đi bộ. Khi nhắm mắt. Khi tắm. Khi xỏ giày và vịn tay vào thành cửa. Nó không sợ đau cho lắm, và không nghĩ mình sẽ sợ cái chết. Ít nhất không phải lúc này.

 

Xe dừng lại. Và có tiếng người vọng đến từ nơi xa xăm. Con bé ngước lên nhìn Mercy, cố bắt những từ rời rạc cô ấy nói. Những ngày này, hầu hết thời gian những câu từ đều trượt khỏi lỗ tai nó. Nếu ba ở đây chắc chắn ông sẽ rầy nó không nên dùng năng lực của mình vào việc ấy.

 

“Mercy, đừng đi.” Miệng con bé mấp máy. Mercy thở dài, đưa tay vuốt nhanh mặt nó. Cử chỉ âu yếm duy nhất người phụ nữ này từng biết. Rồi một cách nhanh chóng và dứt khoát cô ta quay lưng về phía Vivian mà đối diện với bà chủ nhà đang bước ra, che khuất con bé một cách có chủ ý. Tò mò nhưng lại ngại ngần, nó ló một con mắt từ đằng sau Mercy ra nhìn người phụ nữ lớn tuổi với vẻ đề phòng đang tiến tới chỗ họ. Martha Kent. Tóc bạc nhiều hơn tóc hung, mặt nhiều nếp nhăn và có vẻ khắc khổ hơn, dáng người cũng đã xổ ra nhưng vẫn là cùng một người. Môi dưới của bà ấy trễ xuống trong lo lâu.Hai tay khoanh lại trước lớp vải len sờn mỏng như để tự vệ.

 

“Cô muốn gì?” Martha sỗ sàng hỏi Mercy. Bao năm qua, vệ sĩ của Luthor chỉ đến đây vài lần để mang rắc rối cho gia đình Kent nên bà tự thấy mình không có nghĩa vụ lịch sự với cô ta. Ánh mắt đanh thép của bà chỉ dịu đi khi thấy đứa bé gái lấp ló sau Mercy. Bé xíu và tái nhợt, với cái đầu đỏ hoe và đôi mắt xám như hai đồng xu bạc. Chín hay mười tuổi, có lẽ.

 

Đứa bé gái nhíu mày nhìn Martha. “Xin đừng bất lịch sự với Mercy, cô ấy đến đây vì những việc liên quan đến cháu cũng như để bảo vệ cháu.” Nó có kiểu ăn nói trịnh trọng kỳ quặc của những đứa trẻ nhà giàu được dạy dỗ để đưa đi giao tiếp ở các buổi tiệc mà Martha từng nghe rất nhiều thời son trẻ.

 

“Cháu là…?”

 

“Cháu tên Vivian Luthor.” Con bé nói nhanh rồi lập tức quay qua Mercy. “Mercy, chúng ta không thể đợi ngoài xe được sao? Clark lẫn Conner vẫn chưa về và cha đỡ đầu của con vẫn chưa tới.”

 

Mercy nhướng mày nhìn Vivian, biết con bé đang nghĩ gì. Nó muốn tạo cảm giác nhà Kent không chào đón mình ngay từ đầu cho người khác thấy.

 

“Tôi không hiểu,” Martha Kent bối rối cất tiếng, buộc hai người kia phải chú ý vào mình. Cánh tay buông hai bên hông, nắm tay siết chặt. “Hai người có việc gì cần gặp tất cả chúng tôi sao?”

 

“Đúng thế.” Mercy trả lời ngắn gọn, “Việc này được làm theo ý nguyện của ông Luthor và không phải việc có hại cho lợi ích của nhà bà _theo bất cứ khía cạnh nào_. Tôi xin đảm bảo điều đó. Nhưng đây là việc chỉ diễn ra khi cả nhà bà có mặt đông đủ và chúng tôi sẽ chờ đến lúc đấy.”

 

“Tôi không chắc lắm về Clark, mấy ngày này nó luôn bận rộn…”

 

“Việc đó đã có người lo,” nụ cười của Mercy lạnh lẽo như thép. Vivian nắm lấy cổ tay cô và Mercy thoáng nhìn xuống trong chốc lát rồi mới tiếp tục nói với Martha. “Bà muốn chúng tôi đợi trong nhà hay ngoài xe? Thời tiết lạnh không tốt cho cô chủ của tôi.”

 

Không còn cách nào khác, Martha đành mời cho hai người còn họ vào phòng khách. Jonathan có thể bảo họ đi mà chờ bên ngoài, nhưng bà thì không. Martha Kent chưa bao giờ để khách phải chờ bên ngoài và sẽ không bao giờ làm thế chừng nào bà còn thở, dù đó là những vị khách khó ưa đến đâu.

 

 

***

 

Ngồi trong căn phòng ấm áp, Vivian tựa người vào Mercy như dây leo không còn sức sống, mắt mở to và tối sầm. Con bé mặc đồ đen từ trên xuống dưới: Băng đô đen, áo khoác đen với hai hàng cúc đen bóng, váy cùng ủng và thậm chí cả tất chân đều màu đen. Khuôn mặt con bé nhợt nhạt và môi khô cong. Ly sữa nóng trước mặt không làm gò má nó lên màu, căn phòng khách xinh xắn và ấm áp đúng kiểu nông thôn cũng không làm con bé động lòng hay thích thú. Đã có lúc Vivian chuyển qua ngồi thẳng lưng với đôi vai gồng cứng khi Martha Kent nói chuyện với chồng mình ngoài nhà kho, nhưng đôi tay mát lạnh của Mercy nhanh chóng ụp lên hai tai nó và lần nữa con bé thả lỏng người và nghiêng về phía cô vệ sĩ tóc vàng.

 

“Vivian, cháu cảm thấy thế nào về nơi này?”

“Không gì cả.” Con bé trả lời thực lòng. “Nó nhỏ hơn là cháu nghĩ, nhưng đó là việc có thể lường trước được. Dường như họ đã bán bớt đất so với trước kia.”

“Ý cô là cháu thích hay ghét nó cơ, nhóc.”

 

Vivian hơi đỏ mặt, im lặng trong giây lát rồi lặp lại câu trả lời ban đầu, thêm vào là dù vậy nó cũng sẽ không trở lại Gotham vào lúc này. Mercy cố nén tiếng thở dài.

 

Cả Mercy và Vivian đều thuộc tuýp người thích tận hưởng sự bình yên trong tĩnh lặng, thế nên họ cứ ngồi như thế mà không nói gì. Mercy nghe nhạc bằng một tai và cảnh giác bằng tai còn lại, còn Vivian chuyển qua ngồi dựa vào lưng ghế và vờ chúi mũi vào cuốn American Gods. Mỗi lần cô tiểu thư nhỏ cau mày hay nhăn mặt, người vệ sĩ lại đưa tay lên áp vào tai con bé và rồi khuôn mặt của nó liền trở lại bình thường.

 

Bốn giờ ba mươi, như một cơn lốc đột ngột không báo trước, Clark Kent và Conner Kent xông thẳng vào phòng khiến Vivian kêu lên một tiếng nhỏ và đánh rơi cuốn sách. Con bé nhìn trân trối hai người đàn ông trẻ trước mặt với vẻ căng thẳng sợ hãi pha chút thận trọng. Cả người Mercy căng cứng với vẻ đề phòng quen thuộc khi đối mặt Superman. Nhưng Clark và Conner, lúc này đã nhìn thấy hai người phụ nữ trẻ, có vẻ bối rối hơn là muốn đánh nhau.

 

“Luthor đâu?” Clark Kent cất tiếng hỏi đầu tiên và đưa mắt quét quanh nhà, rõ ràng là đang dùng tia X để xem Lex nấp ở chỗ nào quanh đây, và có vẻ hoang mang tợn khi không tìm được người mình muốn tìm. Conner bên cạnh mang vẻ mặt tương tự.

 

“Mercy, không được.” Vivian ra lệnh khi thoáng thấy Mercy đưa tay rờ đến khẩu súng dắt ở cổ chân cô ta. Và cau mày lắc đầu khi người vệ sĩ nhìn nó. Con bé không thích ra lệnh cho Mercy nhưng luôn muốn mệnh lệnh được chấp hành khi cần thiết. Mercy gật đầu nhưng đứng gậy khỏi ghế, quắc mắt nhìn mấy người nhà Kent. Con bé cũng tuột khỏi ghế, bước đến chỗ hai người đàn ông kia. Người nó hơi run và nó nghĩ cả giọng của mình cũng run. Nó thầm cầu nguyện đừng ai để ý tới việc đó. Nó quan sát hai người đàn ông trước mặt. Cả hai đều rất ưa nhìn, thậm chí có thể nói là đẹp trai. Họ cũng rất giống nhau và trông sát tuổi nhau hơn là con bé tưởng. Thản nào báo đài đến giờ vẫn tin hai người là anh em của nhau. Điểm khác nhau duy nhất có lẽ là màu mắt. Những nét của Lex Luthor trên Conner Kent theo năm tháng đã nhạt nhòa đến gần như không còn gì nữa, thậm chí màu xanh của mắt cũng là màu xanh của điện - rực rỡ và gần như không thực. Cả hai đều rất cao to nhưng đó là điểm duy nhất Vivian không sợ hãi, vì cha đỡ đầu của nó cũng cao to gần bằng họ.

 

“Xin chào, cháu là Vivian Luthor. Cháu tin là Bruce Wayne đã nói với chú Clark Kent là cháu ở đây.” Con bé ghét phải gọi đầy đủ tên cha đỡ đầu một cách khách sáo thế này, như thể ông chỉ là một người lạ không hơn không kém. Đôi mắt Clark mở to trong ngờ vực nhưng trước khi anh ta hay Conner kịp nói gì thì Martha đi từ trong bếp ra, kêu tên con trai và chạy đến ôm nó. Đã hơn một tháng kể từ lần cuối Clark về nhà để thông báo ngày đính hôn của mình. Vivian lùi lại và đi nhặt cuốn sách bị bỏ rơi trên sàn vào túi. Cùng lúc ấy, Jonathan Kent bước vào và bị phân vân giữa việc tra vấn hai kẻ lạ không mời và đón chào con cùng cháu trai. Cuống cùng ông ta bước đến chỗ con trước, vỗ vai nó rồi bảo Connor đi cấp cặp thay đồ với ánh mắt cảnh báo. Connor miễn cưỡng di chuyển với tốc độ của người bình thường, nhìn Vivian và cả Mercy với ánh mắt tò mò nhiều hơn đề phòng dù vẻ mặt rõ là cau có. Vivian cố nén cái đảo mắt. Nó nhìn lên Mercy và thấy cô ấy đang nhìn cảnh gia đình vui vẻ với gương mặt lạnh băng và ánh mắt chán ghét. Vivian tằng hắng, thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người vào mình.

 

“Vì mọi người đều ở đây nên cháu, ừm, có chuyện muốn nói ạ. Đáng nhẽ phải chờ ngài Wayne đến nữa nhưng cháu tin là lát nữa ngài ấy chỉ cần đóng vai trò người xác nhận là được.” Ngay cả trong lúc tuyệt vọng nhất, con bé cũng không thể quên còn một người khác có lẽ cũng đang đau lòng như nó. Thật buồn làm sao khi thấy báo chí dạo này miêu tả Batman như ‘một địa ngục biết đi’ và chỉ có bản thân mới biết lý do.

 

“Cháu là ai?” Jonathan Kent hỏi.

 

“Cô ấy là cô chủ của tôi,” Mercy trả lời thay và chuyển lên đứng chắn con bé như muốn bảo vệ nó khỏi cuộc tấn công bất ngờ nào đó. “Tên thật là Vivian Kent-Luthor, con gái của ông chủ tôi nhưng cũng là con gái của Clark Kent, em gái của Conner Kent. Lionel Luthor đã tạo ra Vivian một năm rưỡi sau khi Conner bị cướp đi.”

 

Mercy ngừng lại lấy hơi rồi nói tiếp câu cô cho là quan trọng nhất trước bốn cặp mắt kinh hoàng (Connor mới xuống nhà), “Yên tâm, tôi và Batman cùng quét ‘bọ’ rồi. Sẽ không ai nghe được những gì chúng ta sắp nói đâu.”

 

***

 

Nếu có nhà báo nào được hỏi về Bruce Wayne vào những ngày này thì có lẽ họ sẽ đồng thanh trả lời bạn ‘Ồ, không có gì thay đổi cả. Vẫn lông bông như đó giờ thôi.’Có lẽ kể cả Vicki Vale, dù về phần cô ta thì sẽ pha thêm đôi chút ngờ vực. Vòng tay hơi thiếu bóng hồng, gương mặt có hơi gầy, nhưng Bruce Wayne của Gotham vẫn là chàng tỷ phú ăn chơi thích ban nụ cười sáng loáng cho bất cứ người đẹp nào lỡ lọt vào mắt xanh.

 

Bruce Wayne ở Smallville thì lại khác. Vào lúc này, hắn ta đang tiếc thương.

 

Bruce bước vào trong nhà Kent vào khoảng thời gian trễ hơn nhiều so với hắn ta dự tính. Gương mặt khắc khổ, toàn thân cũng mặc đồ đen như Vivian, hắn trông giống hệt như hiện thân của chiến binh tử thần. Bruce đi vào nhà Kent theo cách Batman đi vào, lặng lẽ hơn cả hơi thở, bóng tối trải dài sau lưng. Nụ cười lịch sự thân thiện không còn nữa.

 

Căn bếp nhà Kent đầy người, đầy giấy tờ và đầy sự hoang mang ngờ vực. Hệt như trong những bộ phim truyền hình rẻ tiền. Jonathan Kent đương đỏ mặt tía tai, vợ ông há hốc miệng không biết nên khuyên giải chồng hay cậu con trai đương tranh cãi với Mercy với giọng ngày càng lớn. Giấy tờ về Vivian chất chồng và trải dài bừa bãi tên bàn ăn, trừ vài chỗ có các ly nước và đĩa bánh bị bỏ quên trong sự căng thẳng. Conner chăm chú nhìn Vivian với vẻ tò mò rõ rệt và Vivian thì nhìn đăm đăm xuống đôi bàn tay đặt trên đùi, như một con búp bê vô hồn ngoan ngoãn. Nhưng cũng chính con bé phát hiện ra Bruce đã đến đầu tiên. Trước sự chứng kiến của tất cả người lớn ở đó, nó thay đổi một cách rõ rệt: Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi bước chân vào trong nhà đôi mắt con bé lấp lánh và đôi môi đỏ cong thành một nụ cười trẻ thơ. Nó chạy ra khỏi chỗ ngồi và đến ôm chầm anh, không cần biết anh có ôm lại nó hay không.

 

“Chú Bruce!” Con bé thở hắt một hơi nhẹ nhõm và kéo anh về phía chiếc bàn đầy người. Bruce gật đầu chào Mercy - người đang có vẻ như sắp bắn ai đó, và khách sáo chào hỏi một lượt tất cả những người còn lại trong gia đình. Một lượt những lời lầm bầm hồi đáp gần như đồng thanh vang lên. Hắn từ chối lời mời trà bánh của bà Martha. Vivian ngồi sát bên hắn, những ngón tay bé nhỏ níu chặt gấu áo cha đỡ đầu.

 

“Tôi không rõ Mercy đã nói với mọi người đến đâu, nhưng xin cam đoan những gì cô ấy nói đều là sự thật.” Bruce chỉ muốn giải quyết việc này càng nhanh càng tốt. Nếu được thì ngay từ đầu hắn đã chọn giải pháp mang Vivian đến Gotham và trông chừng con bé chừng nào còn có thể chứ không phải để nó phải đối diện với phần còn lại của gia đình mình như thế này.

 

“Anh biết tôi có một cô con gái và không nói với tôi tiếng nào?” Clark giận dữ chất vấn và Bruce nhìn người đồng đội trẻ với ánh mắt mệt mỏi pha chút tăm tối. Những ngón tay của Vivian siết chặt áo hắn hơn.

 

“Cậu sẽ làm gì nếu tôi nói cho cậu biết? Đối xử với nó như đối xử với Conner lúc đầu hay quẳng con bé cho ba mẹ cậu nuôi!? Tỉnh lại đi, Clark, cậu vẫn chưa thích hợp để chăm sóc trẻ con. Hơn nữa lại là một bé gái.”

 

“Và anh thì hợp? _Luthor_ hợp?”

 

Nếu có thể hất tách trà nóng vào giữa mặt Clark và đấm cho cậu ta một đấm thực sự đau, Bruce sẽ làm. “Cậu đã đọc những tài liệu trên bàn chưa? Rồi ư? Kỹ rồi chứ? Tốt, vậy thì cậu phải biết tình trạng của Vivian khi mới được tìm thấy. Wayne Enterprises và LexCorp có những kỹ thuật tiên tiến nhất và tất cả những gì con bé cần khi ấy. Hơn nữa, cậu nghĩ Batman sẽ để một đứa trẻ yếu ớt cho kẻ không thích hợp chăm sóc nó ư?”

 

“Watchtower có thể…”

 

“Watchtower không đáp ứng đủ những yêu cầu khi ấy,” Bruce nói một cách dứt khoát. “Thêm vào đó là quá nhiều kiểm tra, tra khảo và thiếu tính riêng tư.”

 

“Nhưng mà tại sao lại là Lex!?” Clark tiếp tục chất vấn.

 

“Vì ba Lex là ba của con.” Vivian đột ngột mở miệng và đó là lần đầu tiên con bé nói chuyện với Clark. Đôi mắt mở to và chân mày nhíu lại, mười ngón tay bấu chặt tất cả những gì nó có thể bấu. Clark nhận ra con bé mới giống Lex hồi nhỏ làm sao. Nó nói tiếp, với giọng hơi run, “Con muốn ở bên ba Lex. Như thế có gì là sai?”

 

“Chú xin lỗi,” Clark lúng túng nói và dùng giọng Superman dùng để xoa dịu nạn nhân của mình, “Chỉ là mọi việc bất ngờ quá. Có phải con đến đây vì con muốn gặp chú không?”

 

“Không.” Con bé trả lời một cách đanh thép và dứt khoát đến bất ngờ.

 

“Vậy là ba con bảo con đến đây?”

 

“Vâng.”

 

“Tại sao?” Clark lo lắng hỏi, mọi nghi ngờ lần nữa dâng lên. Anh không biết mình sẽ làm gì Lex nếu quả thật hắn sử dụng con gái chung của cả hai cho một mục đích nào đó. “Cô Grave có nói trước kia ba con không muốn chúng ta gặp nhau kia mà?”

 

“Vì chuyện này là ước nguyện của ba con,” Vivian ngồi thẳng lưng lên và nói thật chậm rãi, hai bàn tay chuyển qua đan chặt vào nhau. Hô hấp bỗng nhiên trở nên nặng nề. Con bé không biết mình nên nói tiếp điều gì, nó không biết mình có thể trả lời thêm những câu hỏi của những con người xa lạ này hay không. Tất cả người nhà Kent nhìn nó và có lẽ đang nghĩ về ba nó với vẻ cảnh giác. Và rồi Clark Kent hỏi câu mà nó biết Superman sẽ hỏi, “Lex muốn gì?”

 

Vivian hít sâu hơn, cổ họng thít chặt. _Đừng khóc, đừng khóc_. Nhưng khi nó nghĩ mình có thể trả lời thì một bàn tay to ấm áp xoa đầu nó, tiếp theo là gọng trầm khàn, “Để chú. Chú đã hứa rồi.”

 

Không nhìn vào Clark hay bất cứ ai trong căn phòng, đôi mắt chỉ tập trung mường tượng một gương mặt không bao giờ còn có thể nhìn lại nữa, Bruce nói nhanh.

 

“Clark, Lex chết rồi. Vivian đến đây dựa theo di chúc của cậu ta.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chương hai: Chiến thắng của một Siêu Nhân

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vâng, và gần hai năm sau khi chương một lên thì chương hai cũng đã được lên...
> 
> Cảnh báo như cũ: Nhân vật cực kỳ OOC. Tác giả cực kỳ cưng Lex Luthor.

_“Papa,” Đứa con gái nhỏ thả mấy viên đá cuội vừa nhặt được ở góc vườn xuống nền cỏ ẩm và bắt đầu đi tìm cha nó. Mới đây thôi ông vẫn ngồi cách sau lưng nó chỉ một quãng, yếu ớt mỉm cười với bầu trời xanh trong. “Papa?” Nó gọi lớn tiếng và khi thấy khắp khu vườn không có tiếng người đáp lại thì đi vào trong nhà. Vốn đang ngồi xe lăn, ba nó không thể đi xa. Con bé men theo tiếng ti-vi đi vào phòng khách và thấy ba nó đang ngồi xem tin tức. Trên màn ảnh, Superman đang đánh nhau với một sinh vật ngoài hành tinh xấu xí. Ba con bé quay lại nhìn nó và mỉm cười. Con bé tiến đến chỗ ông, nhăn mặt._

_“Nhìn kìa,” ba nó chỉ lên màn hình một cách không cần thiết. “Superman lại thắng rồi.”_

_“Con tưởng ba ghét Superman,” con bé nhấm nhẳng._

_“Ba không ghét cậu ta,” ba con bé nói rồi mỉm cười chữa lại khi thấy vẻ mặt nó. “Ít nhất là không còn nữa.”_

_“Ha,” nó làu bàu nhưng rồi vẫn khoanh chân ngồi xuống sàn cạnh ba nó. Ông ấy xem tin tức, còn nó thì quan sát ông. Ba nó sắp chết, nó biết thế. Giờ đây, ông gầy yếu như một cái cây khô, gần như luôn phải dùng xe lăn và bình thở. Người ông không còn tỏa mùi nước hoa và rượu đắt tiền nữa nhưng cũng không tỏa thứ mùi đáng sợ của sự hoại tử như con bé đọc được trên mạng, mà thoang thoảng mùi thảo mộc thanh sạch. Mùi sữa tắm chú Bruce đem qua - đấy là ba nó bảo thế._

_Trên ti-vi, Superman tung đòn quyết định. Mọi người reo hò và ba nó thở phào. Nó không hiểu sao ba phải thế, đây chỉ là bản phát lại chứ không phải truyền hình trực tiếp, dĩ nhiên là Superman sẽ thắng._

 

***

 

 

“ _Cái gì_? Không.” Clark chắc hẳn mình đã nghe nhầm. Anh _phải_ nghe nhầm. Vì Superman luôn để mắt đến Lex Luthor và không thể nào có chuyện cậu xao nhãng nhiệm vụ của mình đến mức Lex có thể chảy qua kẽ tay và biến mất như một hạt cát nhỏ nhoi. Dường như vừa hôm qua con người đó cười ngạo nghễ, bảo với mình rằng _‘Superman, tao sẽ sống hoài sống mãi, đời đời kiếp kiếp làm đối thủ của mày’._

“KHÔNG!”

Đã cả tuần nay Clark vắng mặt để cùng League đi chiến đấu ở một hệ ngân hà xa xôi. Khi về anh thực sự rất mệt, mệt đến mức quên mất phải lắng nghe tiếng trái tim yếu ớt luôn đập như tiếng cánh bướm dẫn lối anh về nhà. Thế nhưng không phải thứ tiếng động ấy, không phải mấy hôm trước anh còn nghe sao? Thế mà tại sao, tại sao…

Bên tai anh giờ đây có vạn vạn thứ tiếng động, chỉ có một thứ tiếng rất yếu ớt đã tan biến khỏi thế gian.

Mọi cặp mắt trong căn phòng đều đổ dồn vào Clark - Và anh nhận ra đã đứng dậy. Anh không nhớ mình đã đứng dậy. Giọng anh hạ xuống thành tiếng thì thầm.

“Đừng nói dối tôi. Bruce, anh là bạn tôi, sao anh lại nói dối tôi?”

“Đấy là sự thật. Cậu biết rõ điều đó.” Chỉ cần nhìn mặt Clark là Bruce biết anh ta vừa tìm tiếng tim đập của Lex. Giọng giễu cợt của Lex như đang vang rõ bên tai hắn, bảo rằng chao ôi, Superman kẻ nói dối vĩ đại nhất thế gian lại có một khuôn mặt dễ đọc vị làm sao.

“Không thể nào. Nếu có chuyện như thế xảy ra thì tôi đã phải biết! Chuyện đó không thể nào xảy ra. Làm sao anh có thể biết điều đó!? Rốt cuộc thì, Bruce, tại sao anh lại làm những chuyện này? Mới đầu anh khiến tôi bỏ dở công việc khi bảo Luthor đang ở nhà cha mẹ tôi-” và đúng là Luthor đang ở đây, chỉ là một Luthor khác. “Giờ thì anh lại bảo…Làm sao anh có thể…” biết đó không phải trò bịp bợp?. Clark nhận ra giọng mình không có sự giận dữ như anh vẫn tưởng mà ngược lại, thế nên anh ngồi xuống và đôi mắt găm vào khuôn mặt Bruce, sẵn sàng để bắt được sự ngờ vực thoáng qua, sẵn sàng để nghe ‘Luthor có một kế hoạch và tôi cần cậu giúp’.

“Tôi đã ở đó,” Bruce nói ngắn gọn như thể từng chữ một đều khiến hắn đau đớn, vẻ mặt không thay đổi. Hắn nhìn Clark, thở dài rồi quay qua những người còn lại, “Chúng tôi cần chút riêng tư.”

Và thế là cha mẹ anh lẩm bẩm về bữa tối và máy móc hỏng hóc, Mercy ra ngoài gọi điện và Conner tình nguyện dắt em gái mới đi xem mấy con vật trong trang trại. Bruce và Clark di chuyển ra phòng khách. Trước khi đứa bé gái - Clark nhìn lại đống giấy tờ để nhớ đúng tên nó, Vivian - Ra khỏi cửa, Bruce gọi với nó lại và bảo ‘cố đừng nghe gì nếu có thể’.

Con bé nhìn Clark bằng đôi mắt xám tro rồi gật đầu với Bruce, biến mất sau cánh cửa.

“Cô bé…rất giống Luthor.” Clark nhận xét vu vơ.

“Nó cũng giống cậu nữa”, Bruce nặng nề đáp lại sau một thoáng nhìn Clark với đôi mày hơi cau lại. Hắn khoát tay ra hiệu cho Clark ngồi xuống trước một cách tao nhã, và rồi chọn chỗ ngồi đối diện với anh. Nhìn vào mặt Bruce như nhìn vào một góc nhà nơi ánh sáng không bao giờ có thể chiếu rọi tới được, bóng tối đặc quánh và cổ xưa.

Họ ngồi đó trong sự im lặng gượng gạo, và rồi Bruce lên tiếng trước. “Clark? Cậu có câu hỏi cho tôi hay muốn tôi độc diễn?”

“Chuyện gì đang diễn ra?” Clark hỏi, trông có chút hoang mang.

“Rất nhiều thứ. Chọn câu hỏi khác giúp tôi được chứ?”

“Lex…Hắn thực sự đã chết?”

Im lặng.

“Ai…ai đã giết hắn?” Gương mặt Clark biến đổi trong phút chốc, khắc nghiệt và dữ tợn. Một tia sáng lóe lên trong hốc mắt tối sầm của Bruce Wayne rồi nhanh chóng biến mất.

“Không ai cả,” câu nói như bị bóp nghẹt trong cổ họng. “Ung thư. Khi Lex phát hiện ra thì căn bệnh đã tiến triển đến giai đoạn cuối rồi. Sau đó thì cậu ta có thêm ba tháng bên con gái, rồi chết.”

“Anh nói về Lex như thể anh rất gần gũi với hắn.” Không phải câu hỏi, mà là lời cáo buộc.

“Ừ,” Bruce trả lời, khóe môi khẽ cong. Nắm tay Clark đương đặt trên bàn siết chặt lại.

“Tôi không hiểu. Anh luôn cảnh báo tôi phải cẩn thận với Luthor, thậm chí ngay từ lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau. Rằng hắn mang bóng tối trong người, luôn mưu toan gì đó, rằng hắn là kẻ thù của League. Và rồi anh…anh _quen_ hắn!?”

“Không ai hỏi cả, hơn nữa tôi chỉ nói sự thật.” Bruce nói với vẻ không muốn nghe tranh cãi gì thêm. “Mai là báo chí sẽ biết về cái chết của Lex. Và ngày tiếp theo là tang lễ. Nếu được thì cậu và Conner hãy tới dự với tư cách người quen cũ.”

Clark mở miệng, có lẽ để quát tháo hay tranh luận, rồi ngậm miệng lại. Anh không biết làm gì với đôi tay và không muốn ngồi đây. Điện thoại của anh rung nãy giờ - Chắc chắn là Lois, cáu nhặng vì anh đi mất để lại cô đối phó với Perry. Anh muốn đến Metropolis để tìm Lex Luthor và nếu hắn không có ở đó thì anh muốn lật tung bầu trời và mặt đất để tìm ra hắn, để bảo hắn trò hề này không vui chút nào. Thế nhưng ánh mắt của Bruce Wayne, với một sự lạnh lùng lạ lẫm, ghim chặt anh xuống ghế.

“Mercy đã nói cho cậu biết về bản di chúc chưa?”

“Hừm, chưa hẳn.” Đúng hơn là không hề có cơ hội giữa đống câu hỏi dồn dập của nhà Kent.

“Vậy thì sau này nhớ bảo cô ấy nói cho cậu biết về mấy thứ chán ngắt ấy. Conner cũng có phần trong đó đấy.” Và rồi Bruce nói luôn mà không cho Clark cơ hội hỏi thêm, “Những gì chúng ta cần nói bây giờ là về Vivian.”

“Cô bé làm sao?”

“Mồ côi, giàu có, cản đường Lionel Luthor lấy lại những gì hắn muốn. Như vậy thì dù thân phận ra sao con bé cũng rơi vào danh sách đối tượng cần được bảo vệ, cậu không thấy thế sao?”

“Nghe giống đối tượng bảo vệ ưa thích của anh hơn,” Clark yếu ớt đùa, và rồi nhận ra một điều quan trọng. “ _Lionel_?”

“Hắn tạo ra Vivian. Hắn tạo ra Conner. Giờ thì ai sẽ ngăn hắn lấy lại những - để tôi nói lại nguyên văn - ‘vật thí nghiệm quan trọng của ta’!? Và nếu không có Vivian thì hắn sẽ là chủ sở hữu hợp pháp của LexCorp.”

“Hắn ta còn sống!?”

“Rất khỏe mạnh,” Ngay trong căn bếp tràn ngập ánh sáng, bóng tối đặc quánh dường như vẫn có thể trùm lên người Bruce Wayne. “Clark, theo di chúc thì Vivian sẽ phải dành ít nhất một phần ba thời gian trước tuổi thừa kế ở Smallville và một phần ba khác ở Metropolis, nếu muốn sở hữu tài sản sau này. Lex dĩ nhiên không làm thế chỉ để buộc con bé nhận họ hàng mà còn mong có người để mắt đến nó. Giờ cậu hãy trả lời dứt khoát rằng cậu có muốn giúp con bé hay là không. Nếu không, tôi sẽ tự tìm cách giải quyết nhưng tôi cũng mong cậu đừng đến gần con bé nữa.”

“Vì sao?”

Bruce yên lặng nhìn Clark, và anh hiểu ra anh ta đến đây không chỉ vì nghĩa vụ. Có lẽ vì con bé rất giống Lex (một sự thật ngày càng khiến Clark bứt rứt), hoặc vì anh ta thực sự mến nó.

“Rốt cuộc anh là gì của cô bé đó?”

“Gần như tất cả những gì nó còn lại,” Bruce chỉ tay vào đống giấy tờ anh ta mang theo từ trong bếp. Clark đọc nhanh và chăm chú. Cái tên Bruce Wayne hiện hữu ở khắp nơi. Người bảo hộ. Cha đỡ đầu. Người quản lý tài sản. Người quản lý LexCorp tạm thời. “Hơn nữa, tôi đã bàn bạc với những người khác bên con bé, và tất cả đồng ý trong khoảng thời gian này nó tránh mặt ở Smallville là tốt hơn. Thế nhưng lâu đài nhà Luthor đã hư hỏng đến mức muốn khôi phục như cũ, và lắp đặt hệ thống an ninh y hệt ở Metropolis thì nhanh nhất cũng phải mất hai tuần. Dĩ nhiên, trong khoảng thời gian đó tôi có thể mua một miếng đất trong khu vực này cho Vivian, nhưng tôi nghĩ nếu để con bé bên ông bà nó thì tốt hơn.”

Clark chậm rãi cân nhắc. “Mẹ tôi có thể đồng ý. Còn cha tôi…Tôi không biết, chắc mẹ tôi sẽ có cách thuyết phục ông.” _Ôi Chúa ơi, mình sẽ nói gì với Lois đây?_

“Tôi chắc rằng đây không phải lúc lo lắng cô Lane có chúc mừng cho cậu hay không đâu, Clark.” Một giọng nói nhuốm vẻ giễu cợt vang lên từ đầu bên kia của bàn ăn, và Clark thoáng đỏ mặt vì biết mình vừa suy nghĩ thành tiếng. Một phần trong đầu cậu bực dọc bảo _dĩ nhiên_ cậu phải lo chứ, Lois chỉ vừa mới đồng ý hẹn hò với cậu.

“Tôi biết,” Clark ngập ngừng đáp, hai tay xoay xoay chiếc ly trong tay. Anh không biết phải nói gì với Bruce Wayne trước mặt. Anh biết phải nói gì với Batman, với Bruce Wayne tỷ-phú-tay-chơi-sát-gái, với cả người bắt đầu coi anh là đồng đội kể cả sau khi đã tháo mặt nạ ra. Còn Bruce Wayne này, Bruce Wayne biết Lex Luthor và đem một đứa trẻ xa lạ hất vào lòng anh, báo cho anh biết ba nó cũng là kẻ thù truyền kiếp của anh đã chết này…quá xa lạ.

Lex Luthor có thể chết mà Bruce vừa đề cập kia, với anh cũng xa lạ.

“Hắn không thể chết,” Clark thẫn thờ lẩm bẩm, đầu cúi gằm. “Có lẽ hắn đã giả chết, rồi trốn xuống một căn phòng cách âm nào đó dưới lòng đất của Metropolis. Bruce, đừng tin hắn, chắc chắn hắn phải có kế hoạch gì đó. Tôi biết hắn mà. Hắn rất biết cách lợi dụng lòng tin của người khác. Tôi đã quen hắn hơn chục năm rồi.”

“Còn tôi đã quen Lex gần ba mươi năm.” Bruce bình thản đáp, thưởng thức ánh nhìn tổn thương thoáng qua của Clark. Chiếc ly trong tay anh ta bắt đầu nứt ra. Hắn biết mình tàn nhẫn. Hắn tự cho phép mình tàn nhẫn. “Clark, tôi biết mình sẽ không thể thuyết phục được cậu, nên về vấn đề này tôi sẽ không nói thêm một câu nào nữa. Bây giờ tôi chỉ hỏi cậu, Vivian Luthor là một công dân vô tội với thể chất đặc thù và đang gặp nguy hiểm, cậu có muốn bảo vệ cô bé cho đến khi Lionel Luthor bị giam lại hay không? Hãy cho tôi một câu trả lời ngay đi, _**Superman**_.”

Clark sững người lại như bị sét đánh, môi mím chặt. Một thoáng sau, anh trả lời với giọng trầm trầm không giống bình thường. “Có.”

 

Superman, luôn thắng.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
